


Please Let Me Breathe

by harunai (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Actually it's extremely dubious, Angst, Dammit Ouma, Don't try this at home kids, Dubious Consent, M/M, May not be canon compliant, Maybe Spoilers, No verbal consent, Saihara's crying, THIS DOES NOT HAPPEN IN THE GAME, THIS TOOK FOREVER BECAUSE I PROCRASTINATED, barely any plot, how do you write, initial prompt at end of fic, kyri helped with title, please comment if i mistagged so i can fix it, r u happy kyri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/harunai
Summary: Saihara Shuichi had never felt this strong sense of guilt before.What was his role in this, really? Was he the victim or aggressor?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yutas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutas/gifts).



> kyrlia made me do this
> 
> ~warnings for dubcon and stuff that could be bad~  
> ~please tell me if i could do better~

Saihara backed up, but it didn't help. Ouma just kept following him, until he was completely backed into the corner. "Saihara-chan, you can't deny your supreme leader, right?"

Oh, he was trying... but even though he held a size and weight advantage over the shorter boy, somehow, Ouma practically had him at his mercy. _Why had he agreed to go to his dorm this was a horrible idea_ -

...

Ouma was kissing him.

_Ouma Kokichi was fucking kissing him._

Somehow, Ouma had managed to pull Saihara down to his height level- when had his feet slipped and caused him to slide down- and force the detective into a lip-lock... which he wasn't sure if he actually disliked, he thought as a shudder coursed through his body.

 _This is so wrong how old even is Ouma oh god_ -

Ouma was unbuttoning Saihara's pants now. He had to physically turn his head away as his face flushed an embarrassing shade of red. At least it couldn't get any worse... never mind. Ouma just pulled down his pants and boxers.

_Was his face red from embarrassment or anger?_

Ouma's hand... oh god, _his hand_... it's wrapped around his length now and stroking and _hitting every sensitive spot how is Ouma so good at this_ -

Saihara couldn't take it anymore. He managed to wrestle himself free of Ouma's grip, and grab the leader's arms, and push him to the bed.

"Nishishishi~" Ouma was being that smug little bastard again, laughing at his desperation. He'd... have to prove it. Prove Ouma couldn't get to him!

He hadn't realized that he had pinned Ouma's hands over his head, and started to pull off the other boy's own lower garments.

When did Ouma procure a bottle of lube, and why was it in his pocket-

_Of course._

He'd planned for this, the little...

Well, Saihara would use it well. He'd already coated two fingers in it, and pushed one of them inside of Ouma, as the other let out a small gasp.

"Saihara-chaaaan..." It was clear that what remained of Saihara's composure was long gone, as he pushed the second finger inside, scissoring them. Ouma, perhaps to match Saihara, was quietly moaning out, letting out small laughs occasionally.

Fuck it. It was time. He'd lost all decency already, right? Ouma was prepared enough, so he pulled his fingers out and lined his length up, then thrusted inside. Oh. Ouma was crying now.

...He still had some shame left, so he stopped his thrusts. Ouma's crying stopped, almost in sync.

"What's wrong, Saihara-chan? Are you... _scared_ , perhaps? Nishishishi..."

"I... I am NOT scared! Especially not of you!"

"Then prove it to your supreme leader!"

Saihara didn't respond to that with words, only resuming his thrusts.

 _This is so wrong you need to stop he's only going to use this as blackmail even though it feels so **good**_ -

Why was his face wet? Oh... he was crying. Huh. Ouma wasn't crying at all. ...He was grinning. Grinning at him.

...He was close. God, this was so wrong, and he shouldn't be doing this, but he was _so **close**_ -

He was about to come. _Ugh_ , he could feel his face twisting, and he wasn't sure if it was disgust, regret, pleasure, or an odd combination of the three, he didn't think he'd know at all, but he was about to come and he was regretting but loving every second of this-

A scream caught in his throat, choking up as he released without warning, shutting his eyes tightly and scrunching up his face. He felt something hit his abdomen soon after, accompanying a moan that could only be Ouma's.

He felt a flood of emotions course through his body, as the two of them recovered from their highs.

Guilt, remorse, pleasure, disgust, self-hatred... the list went on. On and on and on...

Saihara hadn't realized that he'd pulled out until Ouma slid out from underneath him, still smirking, as he redressed himself. Saihara, on the other hand, had collapsed onto the bed, turning onto his side, with an expression of both disgust and regret on his face.

"Saihara-chan, that was fun~" No response. "I'll see you later, then! Nishishishi~"

The door closed, and Saihara barely acknowledged it. He was alone now. ...He couldn't work up the energy to do anything except pull the covers over himself.

_What have I done?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> (I want Ouma to back him into a corner, kiss him and make him shudder as he tries to repress his latent bisexuality. I want him to nishishishi as he gets Saihara to push him down onto the bed, overcome with lust and self hatred. I want him to expertly bring him to the edge of orgasm over and over again with dick handling techniques that he used on every member of his gang, and laugh at his desperation for release. I want him to pretend to cry when Saihara enters him and then mock his concern when he stops. I want him to fake moaning and screaming, but only feel any pleasure when he sees the disgust and regret in Saihara's crying face. I want him to smirk at Saihara's orgasm, knowing that he felt so disgusted yet felt so good. I want him to feel ecstasy in knowing that Saihara's never going to forgive himself or forget this.)
> 
> I'm so sorry someone found this and sent it to kyri and then she sent it to me
> 
> i regret this it took two days to write
> 
> hey guess what i only caught an author's note in editing i almost posted the fic like that


End file.
